taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Americana
“'Miss Americana & the Heartbreak Prince'” is the seventh track off of Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. This song was co-written and co-produced by Joel Little, who also worked with Taylor on “ME!”. Lyrics '1 You know I adore you, I'm crazier for you Than I was at 16, lost in a film scene Waving homecoming queens, marching band playing I'm lost in the lights American glory faded before me Now I'm feeling hopeless, ripped up my prom dress Running through rose thorns, I saw the scoreboard And ran for my life (ah) 'Pre-chorus No cameras catch my pageant smile I counted days, I counted miles To see you there, to see you there It's been a long time coming, but 'Chorus It's you and me, that's my whole world They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" (okay!) The whole school is rolling fake dice You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes It's you and me, there's nothing like this Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (okay!) We're so sad, we paint the town blue Voted most likely to run away with you '2 My team is losing, battered and bruising I see the high fives between the bad guys Leave with my head hung, you are the only one Who seems to care American stories burning before me I'm feeling helpless, the damsels are depressed Boys will be boys then, where are the wise men? Darling, I'm scared (ah) '2 No cameras catch my muffled cries I counted days, I counted miles To see you there, to see you there And now the storm is coming, but 'Chorus It's you and me, that's my whole world They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" (okay!) The whole school is rolling fake dice You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes It's you and me, there's nothing like this Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (okay!) We're so sad, we paint the town blue Voted most likely to run away with you 'Bridge And I don't want you to (go!), I don't really wanna (fight!) 'Cause nobody's gonna (win!), I think you should come home And I don't want you to (go!), I don't really wanna (fight!) 'Cause nobody's gonna (win!), I think you should come home And I don't want you to (go!), I don't really wanna (fight!) 'Cause nobody's gonna (win!), I just think you should know And I'll never let you (go!) 'cause I know this is a (fight!) That someday we're gonna (win!) 'Chorus It's you and me, that's my whole world They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" Oh, I just thought you should know (you should know) It's you and me, there's nothing like this (like this) Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (okay!) We're so sad, we paint the town blue (paint it blue) Voted most likely to run away with you 'Post-chorus And I don't want you to (go!), I don't really wanna (fight!) 'Cause nobody's gonna (win!), I think you should come home And I'll never let you (go!) 'cause I know this is a (fight!) That someday we're gonna (win!), just thought you should know 'Outro It's you and me, that's my whole world They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" "She's a bad, bad girl" Official audio Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift